We All Fall Down
by Aviici
Summary: Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco seems to be caught in the middle. SLASH, Harry/Draco.
1. I Promise

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong language**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

Chapter One: I Promise

. . . .

_Lonely is a man without love._

_- Engelbert Humperdinck, A Man Without Love_

. . . .

A blast of cold air immediately hit him as the doors to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries slid open as he stepped inside the building.

He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, as he walked briskly towards the receptionist desk where an elderly woman sat, writing on a piece of paper.

She looked up as he neared her and she smiled, recognizing the familiar face. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, you came early today." She admired the young man for his commitment; he came every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday like clock works.

"Good afternoon, Cora." He nodded at her, politely. "And what have I told you? Call me Draco, 'Mr. Malfoy' is my father." His voice held bitterness as his hands clenched in tight fists.

Cora chuckled, unfazed by his sharp tone, so used to this certain visitor by now. "Of course, Draco, I sometimes forget in my old age."

Draco lip twitched into a tiny smile which warmed her heart; it had been a while since she saw the blond smile.

"The Healer should had already came and seen him, so you are free to go in." The nurse informed him as she shuffled some papers and hummed lightly.

Draco nodded before he cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. "Thank you…is he still…uh…?" Hope shone fiercely in his eyes and her heart broke at the sight.

She had a sad smile on her face and his face fell, she murmured, "Sorry…"

"No, I shouldn't have thought…" He stopped, choking on his own words as he turned around not wanting the kind woman to witness his pain. He cleared his throat and said, "I should be going then."

Cora nodded, her eyes sad "Okay, if you need anything you know where to find me."

Draco nodded before heading down the long hallway where his destination laid, _'the seventh door on the right'_ he thought, knowing it by heart by now.

The simply patterned floors lead his feet down the wallpapered hallway to the seventh door on his right side. He paused at the door, reading the black numbers etched into the plain brass plating.

Room 115.

With a deep breath, he turned the cold knob and opened the white door. He was greeted with a pale, lifeless form lying on a hospital bed.

The one on the bed was slowly beginning to lose the healthy tan color his skin had held due to years playing Quidditch and soon he would look as pale as Draco. His hair, a messy nest of black hair, hung limply so unlike the way it once shone. The man was clothed in a light blue hospital robe and was covered with a thin white sheet. His arms, slowly losing the muscular definition they once had, lay at his sides.

Draco gulped, these visit never got better no matter how many times he came. He closed the door behind him, a soft click echoing loudly around the room and moved forward to stand in front of the comatose man. All of his concentration was focused on the peacefully sleeping man.

He reached out to take hold of the man's limp hand, wondering how it could stay so warm where the room was slightly chilly. He let out a shaky breath and blinked furiously for a few times. The visits always started this way. Every time he visited, he found himself wanting to beg the other man to wake up. He always felt the urge to cry, to burst into tears and fall to the ground sobbing, still begging for the man to open his eyes.

That incident happened the first time he visited alone, much to his shame. He hadn't done it again. He kept his tears, sobs, and words to himself. The unconscious man wouldn't have wanted to see him like that.

He sat heavily on one of the chairs that was next to the bed and ran a hand through the limp hair. "Your hair is getting long again. I'll bring scissors next time to cut it." He commented, breaking the silence that fell on the room. He always found it hard to begin the conversation.

"It's been raining all week. Dreadful weather. Mother says that it's good for a little rain now and then but I can tell she is pulling her hair because she's cooped up in the mansion with…with Ginny and I…" He smiled wearily, watching the man's face closely.

It was stupid to hope for any type of reaction, but he couldn't help riding the rollercoaster. One minute he'd be so hopeful only for it to crash swiftly. He squeezed the hand in his own and continued playing with the other man's hair.

He continued forward when the man's face remained passive, "Weasley has started Auror training, he wanted me to tell you that is the reason he hasn't visited in a while, he'll come when he has time I'm sure. It keeps his mind from Granger." He paused, shaking his head at the thought of those two. "They're still ignoring each other. I know they were drinking at the time but they need to talk about this sooner or later. Pansy thinks they're both just being stupid. She came back to visit. She'll be here for a couple of weeks before the Ministry sends her off again to another conference. She says she'll come visit you sometime this week."

His eyes stared raptly at the other man and he paused, to gather his thoughts.

"Blaise," He chuckled, squeezing the limp hand. "Blaise says to tell you again to stop faking and get off your lazy ass." His eyes watered as his lips trembled before he sniffled and continued, "Pansy says it's just his way of saying the he cares and that he's restless."

He kissed the palm of the pale hand he held as he continued, "Ginny is…" He frowned as a sick feeling rushed through him at the thought of the red had.

"She's thirty weeks pregnant, she's gotten really huge. A fact that I like to remind her of any chance I get." A mischievous glint lit up in his eyes and a smirk graced his lips, teasing Ginny and making snide remarks reminded him of the old Draco. "She's been really emotional and nagging lately, she complains a lot also. She fears she won't be the same after the pregnancy and she won't be able to become an Auror."

He frowned at that and let go of the limp hand to settle his hand on his lap.

"Granger and I started the nursery. Mother apparently kept my old crib and other furniture when I was young. "He stared at the motionless face and reached over to brush a hand across a pale cheek. "I hope you don't mind a lot of blue. The Healer told me the baby's sex." He smiled sadly. "Someone finally stopped moving so we could take a good picture. Here, I have one with me" He paused to reach into his jacket to pull out a small black and white picture.

He placed the picture twelve inches from his friend's face. "Congratulations, Harry." His voice broke. "You're going to have a baby boy. He's going to be strong and brave just like you are." He bit his lips to prevent a sob from coming out.

"You have to wake up. Y-you can't miss his birth. You have to be there for Ginny, right? I know you love her. You told me so. So, you have to wake up and-,"

Tears started to swell up in his eyes. He blinked his eyes furiously. "Shit." He turned away from the bed, the photo still in his shaking hand. "I, um... I'll just leave this here for you." Across from the bed, was a medium-sized dry erase board. Hermione thought it would be great if anyone who visited would write on it and send well wishes. Reaching over to pick up a small magnet, one of the many that Hermione had bought for the board, he put the picture right in the center over his friend's name. He made certain not to smear the perfectly written **HARRY** the Parvati twins had put on the board during their short visit.

A look to the window informed the visitor that he had indeed stayed longer than he needed to. He glanced at the sleeping individual on the bed. "I think I've overstayed my welcome, Harry." He stood and walked around to the side of the bed that faced the door. Raising a hand, he touched the man's hand with his own. The other hand caressed the sleeper's cheek. "One day, I hope to take you out of here. I only wish it is before the baby's born, but," He heaved a heavy sigh but kept his eyes on the other man. "But if you can't, I promise I'll take care of him, Harry. I'll take care of him and be there for him until you can. I'll love him too. I promise. I promise." He dropped his eyes. "I love you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the comatose patient's cheek. Standing, he turned and walked to the door.

Standing in the hallway and leaning against the door of room 115, Draco rubbed his hands over his face before rising and heading down the hall. Cora smiled at him as he reached the front desk.

Cora smiled. "I'll see you in a couple of days, dear."

He nodded and waved goodbye to Cora. "Goodbye."

"See you Tuesday, Draco."

**X**


	2. The Right Thing

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong ****language**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Two: The Right Thing**

**. . . .**

_Do the right thing._

_ It will gratify some people and astonish the rest._

_Mark Twain _

**. . . .**

The next day he woke up to the sound of banging pans, groaning at being disturbed from his sleep he rolled out of bed, not wanting to face the day ahead.

After a quick shower and making sure he was presentable, he stepped out of his room. Draco brushed away some invisible lint as he padded down the hallway and down the stairs. He walked down silently and peeked into the kitchen, his lips pulling into a small smile.

"Draco?" A voice called out happily from inside the kitchen. "Is that you, dear?"

"Yes, Mother." Finding no need to hide any longer, he stepped fully into the kitchen. He watched, amused, as his mother made breakfast while humming a silent tune to herself. No one would believe him if he ever told them that Narcissa Malfoy had freed all of her house elves after the war and did the house work by herself.

"You're up early." He commented, as he neared her and, quickly, snatched a piece of bacon off the plate that she was preparing, he munched on it happily as she glared at him.

"Yes, well, I wanted to spend the day fixing the nursery today." She replied her eyes fixed on the hot pan sizzling.

It was then that Draco noticed that his mother had three plates next to her and he frowned. "Mother, I do not need any breakfast."

"Oh, no, you don't mister, you have a long day ahead of you and I don't need you walking around with an empty stomach. Aren't you and Pansy supposed to go Diagon Alley today?"

Draco nodded and groaned as his mother pulled him to the table and sat a plate of steaming food in front of him. "Now, eat."

Narcissa nodded, satisfied as Draco began to eat and turned around to make another plate. "Are you, Ron, and Blaise still going to paint the nursery? I thought you had chosen a color."

Draco frowned, shaking his head. "I wanted Ginny to pick." Draco could hear his mother's heavy sigh as he said those words. "Mother, you know as well as I do that she has every right to be involved. She is the mother, after all."

Narcissa kept her annoyance silenced as she continued to cook breakfast. "I know, but I wish you would fully understand that Ginny doesn't want to be involved." Draco lifted his head to look at his mother's back. The older Malfoy continued. "She has made her stance on this pregnancy quite clear. I don't want to see you anymore hurt than you already are."

"I'm not hurt." Draco replied, snidely.

Narcissa paused and partly turned away from her preparations to look at her only child. "Dragon, you are hurt and Ginny is the reason for it. She is always trying to hurt you simply because she knows you are trying to do the right thing and she isn't. Ginny is simply being selfish."

"I know, Mother." Draco dropped the utensils to the table. He hadn't taken one bite. "But she's having a hard time of this." Ginny had been devastated by Harry's accident and diagnosis. Finding out about the pregnancy had only left her even more upset and confused. To Draco, the deal between them had hurt her deeply. He knew she hated him because he was the reason she was not training to become an Auror.

"How is she having a hard time when she's the one rejecting her friends, her love, and her own child?" It was said sharply and Narcissa only noticed when she saw Draco flinch. Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Draco. But I hate seeing you upset every time you realize that Ginny wants nothing to do with the baby. I hate seeing her yell and scream at you, blaming you for everything when so little of it has anything to do with you. You are only doing the right thing for Harry." Draco's mother forced himself to say no more. He would not say that another reason for Ginny's ire was because Draco's love for Harry was obviously stronger than hers.

Draco was silent and stared at his food. He didn't want to think on his mother's words. It would just make the hurt that much worse.

"Eat, Draco." Narcissa turned back to the counter. "Pansy will keep you busy today and then you can choose a color for the nursery."

Draco nodded as he turned back to his plate, eating silently.

"Knock, knock! Hey, Draco! Where are you?" Blaise's voice blasted through from the front door. It was followed by two loud bangs on the glass door of the front door. Draco couldn't quite hide his smirk at his mother's twitching eyebrow.

"Do you have to be so loud?" A softer voice could be heard following Blaise's noisy introduction. "I think they can hear you along with the rest of the neighborhood!"

"Hey! I was just getting their attention. They should open the door already!"

Shaking his head with a mix of amusement and annoyance at his friends, Draco stood and walked to the front door before Narcissa went. Draco could only hope that the blond woman would put the knife down.

"What are we doing here so early anyway? Didn't you promise me breakfast?" Pansy's voice sounded rather aggravated.

"Sure! Mrs. Malfoy is always making plenty for breakfast. She shouldn't mind two more."

Draco heard a loud smack as the glass front door came into view. Blaise and Pansy were standing side by side glaring at each other. Pansy stood a few inches away from Blaise with her arms crossed over her chest. Blaise was rubbing his head while sporting a deep scowl on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Blaise dropped his hand to point a finger at Pansy's face. She smirked for a moment before snapping her teeth toward Blaise's finger. The Italian jumped back with a frightened squeal while clutching his uninjured hand to his chest. "Pansy!" He gave her a scandalized look.

She ignored him to grin at the shorter man standing on the other side of the glass door. "Morning, Draco!" Pansy bounced in place a couple of times as Draco unlocked the front door to the house. He smiled back at her and Blaise. Draco opened the door and waved them in.

"Good morning, Pansy, Blaise." He closed the door after the two had walked in.

Blaise sighed happily as he smelled the breakfast Narcissa had prepared. "That smells so good. Breakfast time!" Blaise rushed through the house and into the kitchen.

Draco and Pansy stared silently for a moment. Pansy turned to Draco and said, "He's your friend." Her voice sounded rather accusing.

It took a lot to keep his shoulders from slumping, but Draco did nothing but chuckle softly. "Yes, I suppose so."

Pansy put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Ready for our day out?"

Draco gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes. Do we need to make a list first?"

She shook her head. Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket, Pansy waved it in the air. "Nope. I've already got it covered. All we need is you and your wallet and by the end of the day, you'll have everything you need."

"Thank you, Pansy." He looked honestly grateful. "I didn't know if I'd have everything when the baby was born."

She leaned over to give Draco a one-armed hug. "No problem! I'm happy to help. Besides, you need a woman's touch with things like this."

"Then shouldn't that be my job?"

Pansy nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise as her head snapped up to view the speaker. On the other hand, her companion dropped his eyes as a queasy feeling took residence in his stomach. He frowned at the floor before speaking through gritted teeth. "Good morning, Ginny. How are you this morning?"

The seven month pregnant woman stood six feet away from the friendly couple with an almost malicious stare. Her arms were folded over chest and just above the large belly that dominated her figure. Her pale skinned body wrapped in a short blue maternity dress seemed to shake with fury as her hands clenched tightly over her upper arms. Her lips were pressed tightly together as if she wanted to speak but was trying to keep her words under tight control. Draco, who had lifted his head and eyes, had to wonder if she was just keeping herself from spitting in his face.

"Shouldn't I be the one deciding things like this? It's my baby remember. Or are you going to take that choice from me, too?" Ginny's tone brought a shiver of not fear but exhaustion through Draco's body. He didn't want to fight with her again. He was just so tired of it.

Pansy frowned. It was amazing that Ginny even had the nerve to say something like that to Draco. As if he was forcing her into this pregnancy; as if Draco was a slave owner! She opened her mouth to snap at her viciously only to see that someone else was already ahead of her.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with the nursery, Ginny. That's what Draco's trying to do." Blaise didn't even care about keeping the anger and disgust out of his voice for the former Gryffindor. "And I remember you telling us that you didn't want anything to do with us or the kid after it was born."

Pansy had to speak then. She simply couldn't stop herself. "And weren't you the one that decided to take the money Draco offered? Don't think you have the right to blame him for that, Princess." The last word might as well have been the most profane thing Pansy could think of considering how she said it.

Ginny dropped her arms to her sides as she glowered at all of them but her eyes fell on the one at Pansy side. Her fists clenched making her sharp nails dig into hands. "Of course! Once again, you defend Malfoy! None of you ever cared about what I'm going through! Oh but if Malfoy whines for attention you practically go running to his side! Even after all that he's done to me!"

"Well, he is after all OUR friend. We will always stand by his side." Pansy snapped back viciously

Lifting his hands, Draco dropped his head into them. He was so tired. He didn't want to hear any of this. All he wanted to do was go to his room where it was silent. All he wanted to do was sleep for the rest of his life so he didn't have to live through the current situation. All he wanted was for his love to wake up and somehow make things better!

Blaise's eyes narrowed even more as he could feel the anger in his chest swell. He hated seeing Draco like this when he was only trying to make things right. He had only seen his friend so defeated once when his father had presented him in front of the Dark Lord. Blaise had never wanted to see Draco look so betrayed again, but the look had been so clear on the man's face.

"Done to you? Are you out of your damn mind? All Draco has done was keep you from making one of the biggest damn mistake of your life! And don't you bitch at us about choices and support! We tried, Ginny. We wanted to be there to help and you kicked us out and pushed us away every single time. We tried every time we thought you might need us and you kept rejecting us. But the one person that didn't give up has been here supporting you and you don't give three bits of a damn! Every damn step of the way, Draco has been here for you. He's the one making sure you and the baby are healthy when he looks like shit! He's the one that's trying to get you to care about a kid you tried to abort!"

"Shut up! You don't-,"

"And choices? Are you serious? When has he taken the choice from you?" Blaise couldn't stop himself even as he saw Pansy and Narcissa - who had suddenly appeared - trying to comfort a shaky looking Draco. These words were too long in coming. "When he tried to get you to pick a color for the nursery and you told him you didn't care? Or when he gave you the book of baby names and you threw it at him? Or when he asked you to join him for a visit to see Harr-,"

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed shrilly, clamping her hands over her ears and stomping her feet.

"And you told him, the one person that loves Harry more than anyone in the world, to let the dead rest?" Blaise was practically roaring in his anger.

"Shut up! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to leave! I hate it here!" Ginny's voice surely could have echoed down the street but in her desperation, she could only think of making Blaise stop shoving so much into her face.

"And it was your choice!" Narcissa interjected fiercely. He and Pansy now stood on either side of a silent Draco. The young blond was sitting on an old wooden stool that had originally been behind the counter. "Your own greed has you here, Ginny. I admit that it was not the best idea but Draco was desperate to keep the one thing we might have left of Harry. However, you were the one that agreed to continue the pregnancy and have the baby if Draco gave you money so you can go into Auror training. You were the one that made the choice. No one took it away from you."

Ginny gaped at Narcissa for a moment, her eyes slightly widened in shock. A moment later, she bit her lower lip and glared at everyone in the room. "Go to hell!" She hissed the words, shakily, before turning and rushing from the room.

"Well, that was certainly not good for the baby." Draco's voice was as shaky as Ginny's but hoarse also. It was as if he had done all the screaming and yelling. His seated figure exhibited defeat. His breathing was irregular; his body shook with each ragged breath. Draco was slumped over in his seat, his weary eyes trained on the hands in his lap.

Pansy looked at Narcissa and Blaise. Both of them showed looks of guilt and anger. Pansy looked down at the emotionally broken figure at her side. "Hey." With her hip, she nudged Draco, who slowly lifted his head. "Grab your shoes. You still have a baby to shop for."

Offering a watery smile, Draco stood. Getting out of the house now would be the best thing for him.

**X**


	3. Planning

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong ****language**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Three: Planning**

**. . . .**

_Ideas are indeed the most dangerous weapons in the world._

_William O. Douglas_

**. . . .**

The last person Ron could had imagined to see had showed up as soon as he finished Auror training. Admittedly, he was dripping with sweat and covered with dirt but couldn't help but feel that tightness in his chest as he gazed at the face of his crush and the girl he had slept with.

Ron cursed as he felt his cheeks begin to burn as he went up to her, his eyes falling to the ground as he greeted her. He could faintly hear her confident voice and briefly wondered if he should listen.

Was she talking about when they slept together? Did she think he took advantage of her? Wait, did he just hear her right?!

His eyes snapped to her beautiful brown eyes, his blue eyes showing surprise as he looked at her with disbelief. "Please tell me you are joking. You can't seriously be thinking this, Hermione."

Hermione huffed and put her hands on her hips. "No, it's not a joke, Ron. I think this would be good for Ginny and Draco." She nodded her head with certainty.

Ron continued to stare at her with clear doubt. "You want to host a baby shower for Ginny and Malfoy?" Receiving another nod from Hermione, Ron frowned. " 'Mione," He started with her nickname.

She put out her hands to momentarily hold off his protests. "Listen to me, Ron, before you say anything. I think this would be a good idea. You know Draco is still trying to get Ginny involved with the baby."

Ron personally though it was a lost cause . When Ginny had announced her pregnancy in a moment of frustration, her group of friends had been pleased. Her pregnancy was good news during a time of bad circumstances. Then, she had dropped the bombshell on everyone. Not only was she going to enter the Auror's program because she couldn't wait for Harry and she needed an income, but she was having an abortion. She couldn't bear to raise a child on her own.

His sister was trying to start her life over and a baby that looked like her 'dead' boyfriend wasn't going to help with that. Ron still found himself surprised that she took Malfoy's desperate deal.

"I just thought that a baby shower would help. Ginny will receive gifts and hopefully she'll understand that we all support her and the baby. I want her to know that we do care about her. She keeps thinking we're ignoring her for Draco and the baby."

Ron, immediately, opened his mouth to deny this claim but quickly shut it with the look Hermione gave him telling him that she wasn't finished.

"And I'm sure after participating in the baby shower; she'll realize how much she wants the baby. Ginny loves her child. What mother wouldn't?"

"Hermione, do you honestly believe that putting Ginny and that-"

"Ron, honestly, I thought we were past this!" She gave him a look that begged him to speak appropriately of Malfoy. Of course to him, he was speaking in the correct manner.

"We are," Ron placated her, grinning. "I'm even helping Malfoy and Zabini paint the nursery. That doesn't mean I have to stop calling him names." He ignored the disapproving stare she was giving him as he continued, "Besides, do you really think the two of them should be in the same room? After the way she's been treating him?"

Ron would never admit it but the fact that Ginny treated his archenemy, the one who loved his comatose best friend so much that he would take such abuse, in that abusive manner pissed him off something fierce. He had witnessed her verbal assault against Malfoy once and had been hard pressed to remain silent. Thankfully, Blaise had been there to silence her.

Hermione shoulder slumped, she knew he was right. The way Ginny treated Draco was atrocious and all Draco did was take it. "I'm hoping this will help."

Ron looked doubtful but he wanted to get on his crush good side, "if you are sure about this, I don't see why you don't have the party."

Her grin was blinding and something in him flipped, he stiffened as she threw herself on him in a hug and his face turned a nice shade of red.

As if remembering their one night stand, Hermione realized who she was hugging and immediately jumped back, her face turning pink as she looked down on the floor.

Ron frowned, he couldn't take this anymore. "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Not now. I have a shower to plan." Hermione turned to leave before she added, as an afterthought, "Be Malfoy mansion after you finish training so you can help."

Ron didn't have a reply as he watched her disapparate, his heart feeling like it had been ripped out and thrown to the ground.

. . . .

"Hey, George! You got everything?" Ron shouted as he slowly shuffled through the front double doors of Malfoy's mansion with a large wrapped box in his box, had it been sitting on the floor, would have risen to the red-head's chest. The giftm wrapped in baby blue paper decorated with bright white storks and their bundles, carried a light weight but Ron was barely able to see over the top of the box. He moved slowly to prevent himself from falling over and damaging his ribs on the box, again.

Rolling his eyes, George followed Ron with a long, white box in hands. Hermione had commended the two men to stop by the bakery on the way to the party. The chose cake design was in the shape og a long blue baby bottle with the cursive words : Welcome, Baby Boy written on it. "I'm right behind you, Mr. Clumsy. Just don't trip over again."

"Hey!" Ron snapped indignantly and spun around with the box still in hand. "I'm not clum-ahh!" shriek erupted when Joey's ankles caught each other and twisted, throwing the blond man to the floor. The large box he'd been carrying abruptly fell on him.

Blaise, who had walked down the main staircase to the foyer, stared at the moaning Gryffindor on the floor partly covered with a large gift. "Weasley, you are an idiot." With that being said, Blaise decided to waste no more time and walked to his right, where the party would be held in a lounge.

Snorting loudly, and trying to keep a careful hold of the cake, a snickering George followed the young Slytherin to the party's location.

Whimpering in pain, Ron could barely raise one arm to shake it angrily at the two deserters that had left him there. "I'll have my revenge." His voice appeared to be muffled by the large box over him.

Hermione rushed down the stair case to make certain, the cake was reading in the lounge. She could help but stumble to a stop and stared at her crush. "Ron, why are you on the floor?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed, not sure if she wanted answers.

"Hermione!" He whined softly. "Help!"

Frowning, Hermione manage to take three steps in his direction when the doorbell rang. Hermione hurried across the smooth marble floor to greet the last of their guests. The party wasn't very big so she didn't expect a lot of people to come.

She smiled brightly as she opened on of the doors. "Charlie! Fleur! Bill! I'm glad you could make it." Hermione bounced on her heels once in excitement.

The three guest before her each carried a gift in their hands, although Bill's didn't show much in the wrapping. He grinned sheepishly as Hermione looked horrified at the paper bag with the sloppily written "Yay! It's a boy!" written on it.

Charlie smiled, "Hey, we couldn't let you guys have all the baby type fun." Hermione smiled, stepping aside to let the three in as they all ignored the red head on the floor and made their way to the lounge.

Fleur nodded excitedly, her thick French accent even more prominent. "I've never been to a wedding shower before! I just love babies." With that little comment hanging in the air, she slyly looked towards her husband who was uncomfortably looking at the ceiling.

"I hope we aren't late." Charlie said, as the neared the foyer and music filled their ears.

Hermione shook her head, "Oh no, not at all. We're just getting started. Ron, George, Luna, Blaise and Pansy should all be inside waiting for us. The guests of honor won't be here for at least ten to fifteen more minutes." She grimaced a little at the end, from the strain in Narcissa's voice; it seemed a bit difficult to get them back to the house.

Fleur snorted and tilted her head in disgust. "We know they are here. That banshee would be screaming the place down otherwise."

"Fleur!" Bill said, warningly, glaring at her wife. "Behave."

She only huffed and entered the lounge where she put on a wide smile and greeted everyone there. Hermione sighed and followed suit, throwing the two red head brothers a shrug and silently praying that everything will go well.

She squashed that dreadful feeling that told her that nothing would end well.

**X**


	4. The Baby Shower

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warnings: OOC, het, slash, strong ****language**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Four: The Baby Shower**

**. . . .**

_Where there is love, there is pain._

_-Spanish Proverb_

**. . . .**

Draco watched, silently, as his mother bustled around, trying to shrink all the things they had brought for the baby while Pansy tried to get Ginny to side along apparate with her- for the baby's sake -much to the disgust of the red head.

Hermione's decision to host a baby shower at the last minute was certainly surprising but he thought it was a good idea, nonetheless. It was a lucky thing that Draco and Pansy were going baby shopping before she fire called and was able to convince Narcissa and Ginny to come along with them so Hermione and the others would have a chance to prepare the mansion for when they came back.

Draco knew this was also an attempt from Hermione to try and reconnect with Ginny. The last six months had ravaged the once indestructible friendship. Hermione refused to let Ginny treat Draco as a house elf and, in retaliation, Ginny accused Hermione of betraying their friendship for a 'no-good, filthy Death Eater'.

Draco frowned at the thought, as his gray eyes landed on Pansy who had finally lost all her patience and grabbed Ginny's hand and before she could argue, they were both gone with a small 'pop'.

Draco sighed in relief; he didn't know how much of this he could take. He tried his best to avoid the pregnant woman. Of course, this was not easy with them living in the same house but Draco tended to avoid seeing Ginny on most days.

Draco knew that if he snapped at Ginny, if–no, when—Harry woke up, he wouldn't be too thrilled, especially, since she was the mother of his child.

"Oh, thank goodness." Narcissa sighed, all the bags were securely in the inside of her robes and though she looked a bit frazzled, she was pleased.

"I thought she would never stop rattling off." Draco muttered, adjusting his robe as Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, come on, Draco. They are all waiting for us."

"Of course, Mother," Draco muttered, watching as his mother disapparate before he felt the tugging at his navel. All the while, ignoring the clenching feeling in his gut, that was screaming that this whole thing was a bad idea.

. . . .

Hermione sighed, as she heard a distinct pop before shouting and all the guests turned to look at the door from where all the noise was coming from.

"I'll just go check on them, "She muttered before she quickly exited and winced as she heard Ginny's screaming.

"You sneaky, Slytherin! How dare you apparate with me without my permission?! I could had been splinched or…miscarried! Oh, yeah, I bet you would have loved that! You all lose the one thing that is making you all so chummy together. I swear, if-"

Pansy interrupted her sharply with a sneer, "Shut up,just _shut up,_ you damn banshee!" She quickly turned to where Hermione was staring at them in confusion and said, "Hermione, if you don't keep her mouth shut I WILL!" Hermione gulped, as Pansy gave Ginny another withering glare before stomping into the lounge where her boyfriend and the rest of the guests were.

Ginny just huffed and looked away, still fuming.

Hermione breathed in relief as she saw Narcissa then Draco pop in. She gave them both a smile as she went to hug the blond. Draco stiffened in her arms, so unused to such affection from Gryffindors.

Hermione smiled at him, shooting a quick glance at the sulking Ginny. "I'm so glad you're here."

Draco figured something happened and chuckled. "Thank you for the party, Hermione. We really do appreciate it."

"Party?" Ginny said, suspiciously, glaring at the two.

"Yes, Weasley, Hermione was nice enough to plan a baby shower for you and the baby." Narcissa said, as she walked past them and into the lounge.

"You mean_ his_ baby shower." Ginny snapped back, her eyes going to Draco's for a second before focusing back on Hermione.

"Ginny, it's your baby and your baby shower. Sure, Draco will be taking care of the baby when he's born but you still are the mother. " Hermione said, gently as she moved forward to give Ginny a hug, also.

When Ginny saw Hermione approach her for a hug, she gave her an ugly sneer before taking a step back, leaving Hermione to look at her in shock and hurt. "Let's just get this over."

Draco shook his head as Ginny stomped all the way into the lounge but Draco ignored her attitude, he planned to enjoy this party. As they walked toward the lounge, he could only smile as it finally settled in that very soon, there would be an infant at Malfoy's mansion.

An echoing shout of congratulations and pats on his back greeted him from the small crowd of friends as he entered the lounge. The room was large and spacious, everyone sitting comfortably around in the large circle of couches. In the middle of the four couches was a large coffee table covered with small finger foods and other snacks that the house elves had prepared. In the center was a huge cake and two stacks of gifts could be seen at the ends of two couches.

Draco saw Ginny going to her eldest brothers and hugging them happily; both exclaiming how huge she was and how wonderful she looked.

"It's a good thing that you invited Charlie and Bill, it'll make her feel more like it's her party if she sees her family is here." Draco commented to Hermione, receiving a nod in return.

"Yeah, the only reason the other Weasley aren't here is because they were busy with other things given that this was completely last minute." Draco nodded before taking a seat next to Pansy and Blaise, who was desperately trying to calm his girlfriend.

Draco chuckled at the two before his attention turned back to Hermione who had called everyone's attention to her. "Now, that the guests of honors are here, let's get this party started!" Draco smiled as everyone began cheering.

Later, Draco would admit that despite Ginny's attitude throughout, the party had gone rather well up until the opening of gifts.

It had started off calm enough; Draco enjoyed all the gifts they had received from many friends like the Parvati twins and Longbottom. They even teased a little when he opened Hermione's gift who had brought him a baby's swing.

"Thank you, Hermione," He nodded, sending her a small smile.

"Aww, look at mummy Draco! All maternal and stuff," Blaise gushed, grinning as his best friend turned a nice shade of red

"Soon, he'll be in need a maternity dress!" Ron jested, causing everyone to burst out laughing and Draco to glare at him.

They continued a few more minutes, teasing Draco of his upcoming parenthood, who carried his embarrassment with silence and a red face until a vase was chucked into the middle of the coffee table. The food and half-filled cups splattered and splashed on the clothing and faces of the guests as well as the furniture. Everyone turned to the direction the expensive glass had come from.

Draco kept silent as he picked out a piece of glass that had stuck to his hand. The exhaustion, anger and frustration clear in his eyes for Ginny to see as they stared each other down from across the room.

Fleur growled and snapping out of her shock reeled on the pregnant Weasley. "What in the world is your problem?"

The sound of her sharp voice seemed to snap everyone from the shock and they started bustling to fix the mess that was created. Hermione rushed over before fully thinking her action, wanting to help her friend. "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ron, who was next to the two, was all that Hermione from hitting the hard floor when Ginny shoved the girl in the chest. "Stay the hell away from me." Ginny sneered as she watched her brother help Hermione stand, an enraged mask covering his face. "I don't appreciate some lying bitch trying to touch me."

Hermione eyes filled with tears at the words and Ron fumed. "Don't talk to Hermione like that! What is wrong with you, Ginny? Why the hell did you throw the vase? You could have hit someone!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny started screaming before pointing a finger at Hermione. "You said this was for me! Me! This is supposed to be my party but, yet, you all are gushing over Draco."

"Wonderful," muttered an annoyed Fleur. "The bitch is finally free."

"So, I've heard." Pansy growled, still bitter from earlier.

"Ms. Weasley, that is enough!" Narcissa stood and walked over to where Ginny was standing.

Ginny ignored her and continued her assault on Hermione. "You said that this was supposed to be my party, Hermione! But it's not, is it! I knew I couldn't trust you and the rest of these lying bastards! I knew this would happen. It's just like before. You don't care about me! You don't want me here except for the brat in my stomach! This was supposed to be for ME!"

"Stop being so damn selfish, Ginny." Pansy began yelling. "This party is for you, Draco, and the baby. The three of you."

"Liar!"

"Ginny, of course, we want you here." Ron said, tiredly, having had enough of his sister.

She sneered at him. "You don't give a damn about me; you aren't here for me like you should be. You're here for Malfoy and HIS baby!" Ginny pointed a finger at Draco, who had his head bowed and hadn't said a word yet. "But it's MY BABY! MINE! I'm having this child!"

"You're giving up that child, also! You're the one who said that Draco can have custody, you're the one who took the bribe when all you wanted to do was abort the baby!" Pansy raged, she was so close to punching this ignorant girl.

"How would you feel if your boyfriend was in a coma and you were pregnant? You would abort it too." Ginny snapped, she turned to Draco. "And you,"

Ginny gave Draco a condescending smirk as he finally turned to look at her. "I bet you're enjoying this aren't you? You are enjoying watching people that are supposed to be my friends turn their backs on me for you."

Draco remained silent, looking at her with hate and anger. She began walking toward Draco. "When Harry got hurt, I was scared and confused but who was there to comfort me? Who do you think stayed with me? No one, Draco. The minute you came out crying like a bitch, my 'friends' ran straight to you."

She shot them all a disgusted glare. "You all went running to the one person responsible for Harry's death!"

"He's not dead, Ginny!" screamed Bill, horrified by the way she was acting. He had never seen this side of his sister before.

"You went running to Draco after he practically killed Harry! You ran to this murderer."

"Stop it, Ginny." Ron growled

"Draco was only searching for Narcissa, he didn't know Harry would follow him."

"Leave Draco alone."

"It wasn't his fault!"

Again, Ginny started screaming. "Harry was supposed to be with me! If Harry stayed with me he would be alive! He would be here with me and his baby! It's Draco fault! I know it is!"

She and Draco looked at each other, both with fire in their eyes. "I bet you love this. It has such beautiful irony. Here are my friends leaving me behind, ignoring me for a bloody filthy Slytherin!" She grinned at him and Draco could not understand why he suddenly felt violated when she did.

"Come on, Draco. You're pretty smart." She took a few more steps toward him. "You just couldn't live with the fact he chose me could you? No. You wanted Harry all to yourself."

As Ginny moved closer, Ron warily stepped closer to Draco just in case.

"Do you know where he was before he followed you to his DEATH, Draco?" She smiled evilly. "He was lying in my bed taking a fire call from Hermione saying that you had went off by yourself. "

Ginny was smiling at the now pale, hurt Draco as she continued, "I wonder if he would have gone if he knew his precious 'Dragon' would kill him. I guess it doesn't matter." She looked pleased at something. Her eyes remained on Draco who had dropped his eyes to the ground and his body shivered at her words. Ginny wasn't finished though. She wanted to hurt him, to break him and she knew just how. "After all, he always pitied you."

Draco flinched.

"You're so pathetic, chasing after him when he belongs to someone else. The pitiful, good for nothing ex-Death Eater." Ginny raised her chin as if she had won a battle. "I suppose he hoped that one day, you would finally leave him alone."

She leaned forward into Draco's face. His bangs covered his eyes but Ginny could practically smell his pain. "Harry wanted me, Draco. Not you. He wanted me to be at his side. He wanted me to be his wife, to bear his son. He didn't want or love you. _He always wanted me._"

**X**


	5. Hell Hath No Fury

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong ****language**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Five:...Like A Dragon Scorned**

**. . . .**

_Love is a fire._

_But whether it is going to warm your hearth_

_or burn down your house,_

_you can never tell._

_-Joan Crawford_

**. . . .**

No one dared moved, the silence so thick that a knife could slice the air.

Ron gulped, looking nervously between his heaving sister and the silent blond who hadn't said a word as of yet. Hermione chewed her lip in worry, regretting that she had tried to bring them all together when Ginny had just spouted such hateful words.

Luna was silent looking happily at the ceiling with wonder in her huge, blue eyes.

Pansy just stared, knowing that later she would regret not having a camera to record what she knew would transpire.

Draco didn't move for a moment and it truly seemed as if Ginny had broken the blond's heart.

All of them had known how Draco felt about Harry. Heck, even a blind man would see how in love the blond was with Harry, even before when they were at each other's throat one could tell they were crushing on each other. However, Draco's friends had respected and cared Draco enough that nothing was ever said about it. So, for Ginny to blatantly throw his feelings in his face had to be devastating.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Ginny straight in her eyes, his soft grey eyes turning to steel as a sneered graced his face.

"Are you done, Ginerva, or do you have more shit to cough up?" He asked, coldly, examining his fingernail uninterestedly.

Pansy glanced at Blaise and grinned at him, both nodding in glee.

Draco Malfoy was back.

Draco went on, when Ginny looked at him in shock. "You vile, selfish, disgusting excuse for a human being. I am sick of you and your holier-than-thou attitude. You should be grateful after my mother and I took you in, for Harry's sake, after your own mother kicked you out for being pregnant unwed. You…you…you bitch!"

Ginny's eyes widened at the chilly tone. She leaned back in surprise. "I-"

"You're what?" Draco said, calmly, raising an eyebrow. "In denial? I can understand that, really I can, but there seems to be a few misconceptions that you have. Allow me to correct them for you and alleviate your hallucinations."

Blaise's grin dictated his anticipation and Pansy could not prevent the smirk on her lips. This was going to be good.

"You seem to be under the impression that you are the only reason Harry stayed after the war when everyone knew he wanted to leave the Wizarding World behind and start a new life away from Britain. You remember that, right, Weasley? When you literally fell to your knees, desperately telling him of your eternal love?" The way Draco said 'eternal love' made Pansy's eyes light up at the dismissive sarcasm.

"Let me remind you, Ginerva, that Harry just shook his head before he what? Oh, that's right. He shook his head and said, 'There is nothing left for me here.'" Draco stopped, taking a deep breath and letting his words sink in, even Ron and Hermione were shocked to hear the revelation; they always thought that Harry changed his mind for Ginny.

"Yes, I do believe that is true, eternal love at its finest." Draco sneered after a moment of silence.

Blaise snorted before he could help himself but all eyes were on the blond Slytherin and the stunned woman getting the brunt of Draco's rage.

"But let me tell you who really asked Harry to stay, to give up a new life for us. It was me. I had went to his room that night and told him that he still had me to stay for because I would not –no, could not— live without him. Because I realized I was about to lose the most important person in my life. I was about to lose the man I love and I won't lie, I did and do love Harry. My heart, my Gryffindor, my lion, my love. "

Ginny's face was pale with disbelief. "The next day imagine my surprise when Harry entered my room and said "I'm staying." Harry stayed for my sake, for me, Weasley. It didn't have shit to do with you."

"But he still chose me!" Ginny cried out, desperately.

"Did he?"

Two words caused everyone's jaws to drop and Ginny to take a step back in horror.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in surprise, he knew that Draco liked Harry but he didn't think Draco would pursue the Gryffindor while he was still with Ginny.

"What?" Ginny was red with fury and looked ready to lunge for Draco's throat.

"You're right. When Harry stayed, he did pursue a relationship with you after a few days and it's all because of me; the night after he decided he was staying. You remember that night, Luna?"

Heads snapped in Luna's direction who was still staring silently at the ceiling with a small smile on her face. "Oh, yes, I remember that night. You wanted me to keep it a secret."

"Remember what?" Ron asked, curiously.

Luna shifted her gaze from the ceiling to Draco who gave her a sharp nod and she turned to crowd and said, airily, "Well, I wanted to ask Harry something so I went to his room. When I entered, I saw Harry pinning Draco down to the bed but Draco looked reluctant." There was more but Luna knew Draco didn't want the others to know about that, so she kept it to herself.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. If all of this was true then why was Harry with Ginny?

Draco shrugged, he bowed his head causing his bangs to cast a shadow on his face. "I knew he liked me but…I was afraid, afraid that he would grow bored and leave me; I couldn't give him children, the one thing he wanted most in this world, and I told him these things. He looked sad but he respected my decision and told me he would wait for me. It's only now that I've realized what he meant." Draco eyes softened for a moment, a small smile on his lips.

Ginny shook her head; she refused to believe that she was just a second choice. "That means nothing."

"It only means that after that night happened, Harry wanted to give me time to sort out my own thoughts and feelings but I was foolish. I never went to him and he thought that the feelings I had for him were gone and he moved on. That's the only reason you were 'chosen', Ginny."

Pansy felt like clapping when she saw the almost devastated look on the woman's face. This really was too good.

"I believe that one last thing needs to be cleared up." Draco's lips twisted into a snarl._ "Don't you ever say that I killed Harry."_

There was a murderous tone to his voice that left Ginny too terrified to move. "Deny it all you want, but Harry is alive and I do not doubt that he will come out of his coma. How pathetic that the one claiming her undying love gives up on him the minute he enters a coma. But rest assured, Ginny, when he wakes up; he will be mine. I am twenty-five years old and I will not run any more from the one I love."

Ginny filled her gaze with every inch of the resentment everyone believed she had. "I hate you. I hate you!"

"I don't care." Draco's voice had become emotionless. "You feel what you want to feel, but know this, Ginny: I am done. I will no longer try to accommodate you and your little fits anymore."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Ginny hand flew wide towards Draco's face. A gasp escaped her as Draco caught it smoothly, three inches from his face, by her wrist.

Hermione shivered as she saw Draco's eyes darken and a smirk appeared on his face. "Let me ask you one last thing, Ginny." He jerked her close and whispered.

The ones farthest away from Draco and Ginny couldn't hear a word that was said, except for Blaise and Pansy who were standing next to the blond's side.

Hermione felt sick as she watched the jaws of Pansy and Blaise drop before two twin smiles cover the couple's face. Two proud, malicious smiles set the group on edge as Draco, satisfied and smug, drew away from Ginny.

The woman shivered, fat tears rolling down her eyes, before turning and running for the door as fast as her pregnant figure would let her. No one tried to stop her.

Blaise, the vicious smile still decorating his features, turned towards Draco. "Bravo! It's about time you did that."

"Blaise!" Hermione scolded, still a bit shocked. "This isn't something to be happy about."

Ron sighed, regretfully. "Well, there's nothing to do about it now."

Everyone muttered in agreement and they all couldn't bring themselves to continue the party after what had just happened. Luna volunteered to go look for Ginny while Bill and Charlie both said they had to leave; they both had work in the morning.

Hermione sighed, as she began to clean up the lounge with magic. "This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have even done this shower."

"No, it isn't, Granger. You just wanted to help. This isn't your fault." Draco said, shaking his head as he sat heavily on the couch.

There's a moment of silence before Luna came in serenely and sat next to Draco.

"Did you find her?" Hermione asked, distractedly as she fixed a pillow.

"Hmm? Oh, yes." Luna said, airily, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, where is she, Luna?" Ron asked, stopping to stare at the shifting Ravenclaw.

"Oh, well, you see…"

"Out with it, Lovegood!" Draco snapped his annoyance blatant in his tone.

"Well, it's just that Ginny is collapsed near the stairs and I think she has gone into labor." She said, before she got up and skipped out the room, humming happily, leaving a stunned group in her wakes.

**X**


	6. The Baby

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong language**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Six: The Baby**

**. . . .**

_All you need is love_

_John Lennon_

**. . . .**

The heavy, white door flew open as if it was half its weight, slamming into the wall behind it. The sound of the door crashing open cause the quiet group to jump and stare at a shaking Draco, who walked through the doors. They all looked at him in concern as he walked towards him, his jaw set tight and his blond hair in disarray.

He tried to keep the tears that blurred his eyesight not to fall as he made his way to his group of friends. He took a slow, deep breath as he tried not hyperventilate and sat heavily in a seat next to Blaise.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione bit her lip, concern clear in her eyes.

Draco ignored her and looked at Luna, "I think it's best if you would go look after her, Luna."

"Of course, Draco." She replied without question, before she stood and made her way to the delivery wing.

"Draco, what happened? Is the baby alright?" Pansy pushed after a few moments of silence.

Draco sighed his head bowed as he clenched his hands in tight fists and, finally, let the tears go as he choked out, "The healer told Ginny that they would have to cut her if she doesn't dilate properly. Ginny immediately refused saying she didn't want to be cut open like a bloody_ piece of meat._"

Pansy glared and had to restrain herself from shouting some creative profanity. It disgusted her how Ginny truly was; here she was in labor and she didn't even have a second thought about her baby's health and safety. She saw how angry it made Draco as he gritted his teeth and growled a little; Draco would make a fine parent for the baby.

Draco continued with a grimace. "I asked the healer if there was anything that could be done to help Ginny along without surgery. Before the words were even out of my mouth, Ginny was tearing me up. She started screaming at me, blaming me for this. That I was cruel and that was the reason she had went into labor two months early. She said—" Draco choked before he continued, looking truly distraught. "She said it was my fault that Harry's baby was going to die. That the baby would die because I was such a monster to his mother."

All Pansy wanted to do was choke Ginny to death as Draco covered his face and let out a soft sob. "Draco, you are NOT a monster."

Draco shook his head, "I should have held my tongue at the shower, Pans."

"You were only defending yourself, Draco." Hermione placed a hand on Draco's. "No one blames you."

They all fell silent at her words, not knowing what to say as they knew the words were true. Draco had defended himself and his pride, Ginny had verbally abused him these past months and it was so much for a person can take before they snapped.

"…Pansy…" Pansy was surprised to hear Draco voice so hesitant and quiet.

It sounded so wrong.

"Yes?" Pansy replied, grabbing a hold of his hands so he would look up at her.

Draco's eyes shone with unshed tears and he whispered, "I-I want him. I want my Harry, Pansy."

Pansy didn't know how to answer so all she did was wrap her arms around her friend and bite her lip.

. . . .

Draco didn't know who was making so much noise, but he planned to make them pay for it when he got up. He felt the exhaustion wash over all of his body. The last thing the blond wanted to do was deal with aggravating noises trying to wake him up. Draco curled his body tighter into the warmth surrounding him as he wondered who the hell was screaming.

"Damn, that kid must have a big head," a male voice mused.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more supportive, Ronald? This is your nephew whose being born." A female voice said anger in her tone.

"Sorry, Hermione." The same voice now sounded sheepish.

"Maybe, we should wake up Draco, babe." A deep voice questioned.

"No way! He needs the rest after what his day has been like." A sharp voice retaliated.

"Yeah, because we all know that Ginny giving birth is a cake walk. Pansy, he'll be distraught if he misses the birth."

Another blood curdling scream.

"I hope Luna took some earplugs with her."

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Look, wake him up already. He's technically is the daddy."

"I don't know, Blaise."

"Oh, to hell with it." Draco grumbled as he opened his eyes. Looking around, Draco realized that he was lying on a sofa in the waiting room. Pansy was standing in front of him with a guilty look on his face.

"Ginny is close to having the baby." She said, simply.

Draco blinked and, slowly, sat up, a long black coat falling off his shoulder. He grimaced as his face peeled away from the leather underneath his head. Apparently, he had slept on Blaise's coat and Ron's was thrown over him.

"What happened?" Draco asked in concern. Pansy did not answer as another muffled scream came from Ginny's hospital room. Draco tensed. "Hermione…"

"Oh, Draco," Hermione blurted, her eyes big as she continued, "We tried to give you some time to rest. You were out for about two hours."

"Luna came out and told us that the baby would be making his first appearance in just minutes. You'll be a daddy soon, Draco." Pansy said, gently.

Draco felt sick. His legs suddenly felt like giving out as the world spun around him. He felt his throat go dry and his stomach drop. "I…"

Blaise put a steadying hand on Draco's shoulder causing the blond to look up at him. He had wondered when his best friend would really realize that he would be raising a baby if Ginny's plans kept. "It is okay, Draco."

They all paused when Ginny's scream turned to a sharp yell. Everyone's attention was captured when a small echoing cry was heard from the hospital room.

. . . .

Draco watched as his friends celebrated at the birth of his 'son', for the lack of better words. He smiled at the thought, his son.

It made him warm inside; he had a son.

The lack of information worried him as five minutes passed and still no healer came out to reassure them that both mother and child were fine.

Hermione gave her friend an encouraging smile. "Don't freak out on us, Draco. They should have at least told us something."

Ron straightened from his place in the hall. "Here's your chance, mate," He said just as Luna and the healer exited the hospital room.

Draco had only caught a glance of inside the room. The nurse was talking to a sickly looking Ginny before his attention was totally captured by the blue bundle in Luna's arms. Hermione and Pansy couldn't stop their squeals from escaping as Luna carefully walked up to Draco, shadowed by the healer. With a shaky voice, he choked out, "Is that…?"

She smiled dreamily at him before she said, "He can't stay long, Draco. He needs to go to the nursery for observation, but," she took another step forward. "I thought he should meet his daddy first."

Draco's hands shook, he was frozen in place unable to move before a gentle hand nudged him forward.

"Go ahead, Draco." Narcissa's eyes danced excitedly, the little one wasn't her grandchild but he would be raised as such and the older Malfoy couldn't wait.

Luna shifted her arms to hold the bundle out to her friend. It was more out of irrational fear that Luna would drop him than real anticipation that Draco reached out for the baby. The healer quickly adjusted the nervous man's arms around the baby before taking a few steps back.

Draco gazed at the baby in awe, he was a small little thing. His skin was red and wrinkled from birth but his hair seemed to have a mind of its own; a small tuft of messy black hair rose from his head. Draco carefully moved a bit of blanket away from the baby's face. The baby's eyes were closed as it slept soundly, his tiny mouth parted slightly. Draco felt himself falling in love for the second time as he looked at the baby.

"He's so tiny," Draco whispered, not wanting to wake up the small bundle in his hand.

The healer nodded, smiling slightly as she watched the scene silently. "Just about four pounds. Not as much as we'd like but not too bad. We'll be keeping him for observation for a few days because he's premature." Draco nodded as Narcissa and the others circled around Draco to peer at the baby.

"He's so precious." Hermione sighed, smiling.

"I want one." Pansy whined, looking at Blaise, angrily, who widened his eyes in panic.

"He got Harry's looks." Ron chuckled, examining the baby. "5 galleons that he got green eyes."

"5 galleons that he doesn't."

"You're on!"

"Boys." Hermione groaned and Pansy nodded in agreement.

"What's his name?" Narcissa asked Luna, who gazed back at her with sadness. "I think you should ask Draco, Mrs Malfoy."

Draco looked up, startled, "But I thought Ginny would name him."

Luna sighed, "She said she doesn't want anything to do with the baby now that he's born. He's all yours, Draco."

Draco nodded, an image of Harry flitted through his mind and he smiled as he softly said, "His name is Leo James Potter." The area went quiet as everyone heard Draco announce the newborn's name.

Blaise and Pansy looked at Draco in horror while Hermione and Ron grinned, pleased, as they all exclaimed, "You named the baby 'Lion'?"

"It also a celestial star thus withholding Black tradition," Draco defended as he tilted his nose in the air in contempt. "Harry would've liked it."

Narcissa smiled, indulgently, and said, "I think it's perfect." Though, inside she cringed in horror at such a...Gryffindor name for her grandson.

. . . .

It only took two hours and Hermione calling the baby 'Simba' – which Draco found out, soon enough, was a reference to a muggle movie – for Draco to realize that naming the baby 'Leo' wasn't the brightest idea.

It was only when Ron brought over a onesie with Gryffindor colors and the words 'Gryff baby' on it for the infant to wear, that Draco knew he had to change the boy's name as soon as possible.

Hence, his current predicament.

He sat on the bench with the currently unnamed baby in his arms, staring fondly at him as he tried to desperately think of the perfect name for him.

No way in hell would he allow his son be called 'Simba' for the rest of his life.

Draco shuddered at the thought, softly apologizing when the baby got jostled with his movement and began to scrunch his face up getting ready to let out a scream.

"Oh, baby Potter, what shall I name you? Hmm? How about Andrew?" Draco tried out the name and the baby let out a disgruntled cry at the sound of it causing Draco to chuckle.

"Okay, not Andrew. Hmm, I still want you to be named after a constellation but I don't think Leo is the right name for you. I was just being sappy at that moment." Draco mused, brushing a finger against a soft, pale cheek.

"I like James also, maybe…Sirius James Potter? Sirius was your father's godfather. Harry would be pleased if I named you after his father and godfather but it still doesn't seem right…" Draco thought aloud, staring at the baby. He smiled as the baby sleepily opened his grey-blue eyes and yawned cutely.

Draco melted and he perked as a thought struck him. "Wait, Sirius' middle name was Orion…How does that sound, little lion?" He addressed the small infant this time to gauge out his reaction. "Orion James Potter?"

He grinned as the baby cooed at the name and Draco just knew that he liked it.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" A voice crooned to the side of him, he turned sideways to see who it was to find Hermione smiling at him.

"Hermione, I thought you left with the others."

"No, I wanted to come to see little Simba again." Hermione came closer to gaze longingly at the newborn.

"You can't use that name anymore." Draco said, snottily, as he turned his attention back to Orion. "I re-named him Orion James Potter."

"Aww," Hermione moaned in disappointment but a smile still on her face. "I loved the name Leo!"

"I'm sure you did, you evil wench." Draco muttered, as he scooted over to give Hermione space to sit.

Hermione grinned before she nudged his shoulder and said, "I'm sure you can't wait to take him home."

Draco smiled softly as Orion shifted in his sleep and scrunched up his nose. "Yeah," he breathed out, he couldn't describe it; he was just in awe with this baby. He knew he would do anything to keep his lion safe and away from the evils of the worlds.

"Listen, um, Draco…" Draco instantly heard the shift of her voice turning serious and turned to her, waiting for her to speak.

"What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She blushed when Draco gave her a 'what are we? fifteen?' look.

"Right, sorry. This is quite difficult to say – and I don't know how everyone will react… and how will I tell…"

"Just spit it out, Hermione!" Draco snapped, worried at how nervous Hermione looked.

"I'm pregnant!" she squeaked out before bowing her head.

Draco froze, his mouth wide as he stared at her in disbelief, "Pregnant?!" He repeated, hysterically, "No, no, no, no, you CAN'T be pregnant!" He felt faint; he didn't think he could survive another hormonal crazy pregnancy.

Hermione nodded remorsefully as she whispered, "Its Ron's. Oh, please, Draco. Don't tell him!"

"I…fine." Draco sighed and agreed.

"Oh, thank you, Draco!" she exclaimed, launching herself on him to give him a hug. He froze at the contact before he relaxed and let his arms wrap around her.

"How far along are you?"

"A month."

"Right," Draco sighed before he noticed Orion opening his eye sleepily and got up to get him back to the nursery so he could be fed.

"I'll get through this pregnancy alone but it's for the best" Hermione sighed, as she stood up, also, and followed Draco.

"No, you won't; you will have Pansy, Blaise, and I at your side. Never forget that." Draco said, firmly, stopping to stare straight into Hermione's eyes to show how sincere he was.

Hermione smiled, softly, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Draco."

**X**


	7. Gone

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong language**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

Chapter Seven: Gone

**. . . .**

_The instant you have lost hope in tomorrow, _

_is the instant you lose meaning for today._

_Mike Hutchison_

_** . . . .**_

Draco grimaced as he looked down at the whimpering infant. It wasn't that he didn't want to help the adorable bugger. It was more that he was suffering from painful flashbacks of the first diaper change. Even if it had been days since that horrific moment, Draco didn't forget the horrible smell of the atomic waste that came from a five pound baby's diaper. By the time he'd pulled the diaper off, it had weighed as much as Orion.

Orion made an odd sound that caught Draco's attention; he gave the baby a bright smile as he ran a finger across the small, plump cheek. Orion was growing and, despite his early birth, was slowly gaining a healthier weight.

The three day old baby made another noise that Draco was learning quickly was the prelude to a screaming cry. For such a small thing, Orion had a pair of lungs. Draco sighed in defeat. "Alright, Orion, I'll change you."

He knew he could have changed Orion by magic but he preferred the manual way, he felt that it was a bonding time between them.

"Ginny should be doing this," Draco muttered, as he carried the baby to the changing table.

Though, it wasn't like he hadn't tried to get Ginny to interact with her son. He did. She just refused any contact with him, she didn't want to feed or change the baby. More than once over the last three days, Ginny outright ignored the child and she never, not once, called Orion by his name. He was always 'The baby' or 'That baby'.

However, she did love Orion. Draco was sure of that. She would sometimes sit in her hospital bed with the baby in her lap and just look at him. Ginny would touch his hair or let him squeeze her finger with his tiny fist. Sometimes, when she thought Draco wasn't paying attention, she'd give Orion the most loving smile.

Draco didn't know how long Ginny would fight her bond with her son.

Draco didn't want to sound selfish but he hoped she kept fighting it; he didn't want Ginny to take Orion from him and he knew for sure if Ginny was to decide to take Orion he would never see his little lion ever again. Ginny hated him and he knew it, nothing would change that.

With shaky hands, Draco unbuttoned the baby's onesie and removed the soiled diaper to replace it with a clean diaper. Focusing on changing the baby, Draco tried not to think of those unsettling thoughts of someone trying to take Orion from him. He wasn't sure what Ginny wanted to do now. She had said nothing about the money or Auror School over the past couple of days.

Draco fastened Orion's clean diaper and held the baby closely, taking a deep breath in of the sweet scent of the baby. He loved his little boy, more than anything or anyone in this world. This love wasn't the love he had for Harry; this love was stronger and deeper. It was an undying love that could pierce the hardest steel and withstand the harshest and deadliest of spells. This was the love of a parent.

"Come on, Orion; let's get you back to the nursery." Draco pressed a kiss on the baby's forehead as he gurgled in content as his guardian left the room and headed toward the nursery.

All he was thinking about was how much work he had waiting for him once he got home.

. . . .

He forgot he had such great friends.

Draco shook his head, a warm feeling in his chest as he walked into the hospital and unzipped his jacket. He had just returned from the mansion and was pleasantly surprised to find that the nursery was set up for Orion's homecoming the next day, all thanks to his friends. His mother, Ron, Blaise, and Luna had painted, put up the crib, and arranged the furniture. Hermione and Pansy must have helped as diapers and wipes were neatly stacked under the changing table, clothes were put into drawers and toys and blankets decorated the dresser and crib.

He smiled and shook his head; he slowed his pace as he reached the nurse's station. A messy hair bun could be seen behind a parchement. "Cora?"

The nurse's head snapped up with a look of confusion which morphed into joy when she realized who it was. "Draco! It's been years, dear. You missed your last two visits and we usually run our clocks by you."

He chuckled, nervously, "I apologize. I have been a bit busy…Ginny had the baby."

"Oh!" Cora's eyes lit up in excitement. "How exciting! Congratulations!"

Draco just nodded, curtly, and Cora smiled fondly, missing him. "So, what did Harry's girlfriend have?"

Draco smiled as he thought of the little boy he had left at the nursery at least four hours ago, "A boy. His name is Orion."

"Oh, how wonderful! Well, the Healer already had seen him so you should go in and see him."

Draco nodded, "Thank you, Cora." Before turning away from him and heading down the familiar hallway. He sighed, forlornly, he knew if there was even a bit of change Cora would had mentioned it.

Draco shivered as he arrived. His heartbeat picked up as he hesitated before the door, Draco truly wished he could enter the room and find Harry grinning up at him. It would have been nice for him to see the excitement and the pride he knew his friend would have if told him he was the father to such a wonderful little boy.

Draco lifted his hand and turned the doorknob and entered. He hated that his life had become so uncertain over the last year. Silently, the young man walked over to stand beside the bed and look down at the silent, sleeping figure. Although, some change would be wonderful. Draco gently laid his shaky hand over Harry's still one.

Draco sighed as he sat heavily in the seat in front Harry's bed and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a picture of Orion and he smiled as the 'picture him' looked directly at the person taking the picture and smiled, shyly, before turning his attention back to feeding the newborn.

"Congratulations, Harry. You're a father." Draco whispered, looking at his friend, sadly. "I, at first, I named him 'Leo' but I think your son would kill me in the future when he realized that his name meant 'Lion' especially if he was sorted into Slytherin." He chuckled, he left out the part that he almost had a heart attack when Hermione nicknamed the baby 'Simba'. "I have, since, renamed him, Orion, after your godfather. Orion James Potter, I think you will like it."

"Ginny and Orion will be coming home tomorrow to the mansion, I mean." Draco quickly corrected. "It's for the best. She can't go back to the Burrow and we…everyone is a little hesitant to go to Grimmauld Place. Ginny will have Mother and I to help with Orion, not that he is much trouble. He's a good baby; he only cries when he needs something but when he does, he's awful demanding."

"I…I really wish you would wake up, Harry." Draco's voice broke as he talked, squeezing the limp hand he held. "Please, I…Ginny and Orion need you. You'll miss so much of Orion's life if you don't wake up."

Draco closed his eyes briefly, sometimes, he wondered what sort of masochist he was; visiting the one person he'd ever fallen in love with to update Harry on their friends, the man's girlfriend, and his newborn son. It hurt to talk about Ginny, it pained Draco to have to talk to his secret love and never have an answer. It was awful that every time he looked at the silent man on the bed, he flashed back to the day in the alleyway and a green light.

"I think I'll be leaving. I need to go check on Orion. Please wake up soon, Harry. We all need you back." Draco took a deep breath and, disregarding the pressure that built in his chest, continued. "But until you do, I'll keep my promise. I'll take care of Orion. I'll be here for him until you're ready. I love you." Draco leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Harry's forehead.

Draco gave the limp hand a last squeeze and made a move to pull it away and his heart stopped when Harry's hand held his firmly. Draco quickly looked up to Harry's face, hoping to see tired, green eyes look back at him but his face was still and impassive.

"C-Cora…" Draco choked out, tears building in his eyes and hope filling his heart. "CORA!" He screamed, instantly hearing hurried footsteps heading his way.

"Draco! What's wrong, hon?" Cora said, out of breath as she entered the room in worry.

"Harry, he's holding my hand." Draco breathed, not sure if this was real or not. Could it be? Was Harry waking up?

"What?" Cora gasped out before noticing the intertwined hands and it was clear that Harry had a firm grip on Draco's hand. "I—I'll go get Healer Thompson!"

Draco barely heard her as he stared at Harry's hand that clenched his hand so tight, it was almost painful. "Please, Harry, come back to us…"

"Mr Malfoy," A gruff voice said behind him causing him to swivel his head behind him but he did not move from his place as he saw Healer Thompson entered the room and quickly headed to the other side of the bed, pulling out his wand to do certain diagnostic tests. "Cora has told me he won't let go of your hand?"

Draco nodded, not sure if he could talk now.

Thompson nodded, quiet for a moment until, "Well, nothing physically has changed but mentally…"

"Yes?" Draco urged while staring at Harry's face and his eyes widened as Harry's lip twitched.

"His brain has been healing from the attack for eight months and, I think, he is responding to your voice since it's been the only constant thing during this year."

"What does that mean?" He whispered, finding Harry's painful hold on his hand comforting.

"Thanks to you Harry is waking up." Thompson said, smiling, and Draco didn't know whether to cry or faint. "It may take a while for him to fully awaken but it's good he's having responses. It's progress... I suggest for now on, you visit as much as you can and talk –about anything that comes to mind—that will help Harry since you're the one he's responding to."

"How long until he's fully awake?" His heart was beating a million times a minute and he wasn't sure what was holding him up anymore.

"It may be a day, weeks, months or, even, a year. It all depends on Mr Potter." Thompson replied, moving over to squeeze Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter is a very strong man, he will get through this. Though, it will be a long process."

Draco didn't care how long it took, he would wait.

. . . .

Two hours later, Draco was leaving; he stayed a little longer just to talk more, albeit about nonsense, in hopes that Harry would wake up. Though, he didn't; Draco was now more determined to come at any chance he could get to visit Harry.

He decided that he would withhold this new information from his friends, he didn't want to raise their hopes up and to only have it dashed in half again. Especially, Hermione – she didn't need such stress at the moment.

He felt as if he was on cloud nine as he entered the elevator and went to the 9th floor where the maternity ward was held.

"Ms Weasley! Ms Weasley, calm down and listen!"

Draco froze as he stepped out the elevator and heard loud voices resonating in the maternity ward hallway; he could hear two other voices and the rather loud screaming of an unhappy newborn.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Ms Weasley, please!"

"We only want to help, ma'am."

"Oh, Merlin," Draco muttered, shaking his head and he took long strides down the hallway to Ginny's room. The first person he saw was a rather anxious Mediwitch standing outside Ginny's open doorway.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT! GET OUT!"

"Careful!"

"Just give us a minute to-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"What is going on?" Draco said, in a firm voice as he watched the chaos going on in the room. He turned to the Mediwitch at the door. "Well?" He snapped at her.

She flinched as she wrunged her hand nervously as she replied, "I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy. Orion started crying about five minutes ago and it has been chaos ever since."

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME!" Draco heart broke at the almost hysterical cries coming from Orion.

"Ms Weasley, please calm down!"

"Ginny was ready to try and take care of Orion for a while; so, of course, we let her. Unfortunately, when she couldn't get Orion to stop crying, she freaked out and has gotten worse by the minute."

Draco bit his lip as he stepped through the threshold, Draco's eyes widened as he took in the wrecked hospital room. A food tray and all its leftover contents were scattered on the floor. The one glass that had been on the tray was broken leaving pieces of shining glass everywhere. A few parchments were, also, scattered across the floor.

The young ginger in question stood at the doorway of the bathroom in a complete mess. Her hair was disheveled; her hospital gown was rumpled and hanging at the collar. Her face was pale but her eyes looked wild and glassy; it was as if she had completely lost control of herself.

It was then that Draco realized where Orion was. The howling newborn was in his hospital crib that stood behind Ginny and beside the bathroom door, the baby's face was a bright red as the little boy voiced his great displeasure of the current situation.

Draco ignored Ginny's shrieks and walked through the battlefield created by Ginny and went straight to Orion's crib. Draco carefully picked up the infant and swaddled him back into his hospital blanket. He, then, began to gently bounce the baby in his arms. "Shh, it's alright, lion. I have you."

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" snarled Ginny, seeing Draco just waltz past her to pick up her son as if she wasn't even there like HE was the child's parents threw her into an even greater rage.

The nurse frowned as she moved forward ready to stun Ginny at the right time.

"Ginny," Draco began, calmly. "You need to calm down."

"Excuse me! Who the hell-"

"You're upsetting Orion with all-"

"Do you think you are?"

"This screaming and yelling!" Draco shouted before he took a calm breath and lowered his voice and continued, "He may be a few days old but he knows when something is wrong, Weasley. "

"LIAR!" She snapped seething, her body shaking in anger. "I fed and changed him, and then he started crying and would not stop!"

"Then, he may have wanted something else. Maybe, he just wanted attention." Draco sneered.

"Fuck you! You think you're so high and mighty, Malfoy, just because you know so much about MY baby!"

Draco kept his voice leveled over Orion's cries, "I think you're stressed and need some rest. I'll take Orion's to calm him down."

"You aren't taking my son anywhere!" Ginny yelled. "He's my son! I won't let you have him! DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU WONT TAKE HIM LIKE YOU TOOK HARRY FROM ME!"

"I did no such thing!" Draco gritted out as he fought to control himself. He refused to get into a screaming match with Ginny. "I never took him from you, Ginny. He loved and wanted you."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled as she continued, "You took away every moment I had with him, you took it all away." She raised a shaky hand and pointed at him. _"Tell me, Ginerva, wasn't it my face he saw while fucking** you?**_

Draco paled as his own words were thrown back at him; he took a step back clutching the crying baby in his arms as he stared hack at Ginny in anger and shame. His words had been said in anger but he knew how it felt to have your love played with.

Any certainty that she had of Harry's love for her had been stripped away by Draco's words.

Ginny stalked towards him causing him to take quick steps back to get away from her rage. "HE'S MINE! THEY WERE MINE! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY, YOU BASTARD! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

"STUPEFY!"

Draco breathed in relief as Ginny slumped to the ground and the nurses rushed forward to pull her up from the ground.

The nurse next to him glanced over at Draco. "Mr Malfoy, there is an empty room next door." Draco nodded, swiftly, before nearly running from the room with Orion still crying in his arms.

Draco was quick to leave the hall to the empty hospital room; he didn't want anyone to see the painful, shameful tears in his eyes. Cuddling the unhappy newborn to his chest, Draco trudged over to a rocking chair. Sitting carefully, Draco rocked slowly softly humming as the infant continued to whimper and tears began to fall from his eyes.

. . . .

Draco returned that night to the mansion not wanting to deal with anything anymore as he fell into a deep sleep.

It seemed as if only minutes had passed when he heard his mother raised voice from downstairs. She sounded angry and upset but in his daze, he couldn't bring himself to care. Draco burrowed himself deeper into his warm spot as he heard footsteps run up the stairs and Narcissa's voice came closer to his bedroom door. He tightened his closed eyes, whatever was happening Draco didn't want to know or deal with it.

Two sharp knocks were heard before it opened and Narcissa marched in, dressed in a gold dressing gown and her face filled with worry, "Draco! Draco, wake up! There has been a situation!" Narcissa huffed when Draco didn't move and yanked his blankets from him causing the cold air to blast against his skin. He shivered as he groaned in protest.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, wake up this instant! Ginny and Orion are missing!"

The tired man went completely still before exploding from the bed, his heart thrown into a vicious pace. Narcissa jumped, startled at the sudden movement but her face never lost the serious concern. Draco took a deep breath before he choked out, "What did you say?"

"We need to get to the hospital, the mediwitch that was watching her just fire called to tell us that Ginny and Orion are missing." Narcissa placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Dragon, Ginny took Orion and snuck out of St. Mungo's. She's been gone for the last two hours."

Draco couldn't think, only one word was resonating in his mind.

Gone.

Orion was gone.

**X**


	8. A Far-Off Memory

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warning: OOC, het, slash, strong language**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Eight: A Far-Off Memory**

**. . . .**

_You don't have to hold on to the pain to hold on to the memory._

_Janet Jackson_

**. . . .**

Draco couldn't think, his head bowed and his whole body shivering as he listened to his mother talk to the Aurors. He felt dizzy as his mother's hurried voice washed over him. He felt ever grateful for her because if he was doing this alone he wouldn't be able to anything but wallow in despair.

His mother, however, was stronger than he was and worked well under pressure. She had already fire called all of his friends and informed them what happened – they were on their way, now—and, currently, she was talking to the Auror's on his behalf.

Draco felt a wave of love and admiration wash over him for the blonde woman.

"…Yes, Ginny Weasley, red hair and blue eyes, around 5'5."

"How old was the child?"

"He is four days old…he was born February 12th."

"Do you have any idea where Ms Weasley would take the boy?"

"No, none."

'_Orion, where was Orion?' _Draco thought, frantically, trying to pin point an exact location of where Ginny would go; he felt even more despair when he came up with none. _'My poor baby, probably alone and hungry somewhere.' _The thought made him want to scream in frustration but cry in despair all at the same time.

"Okay, ma'am, and what is your son's connection with these two individuals?

"He was given care of the child by the mother, Ginny, who is mentally unstable…"

"I understand, ma'am, we'll try our best to track them…"

"Thank you."

"Would you mind if we ask your son some questions?"

"No, of course not, Draco…"

"Draco…"

Orion. His baby. His little lion.

"DRACO…"

His head was pounding and he was so tired, all he wanted to do was close his heavy eyes and sleep for days. He couldn't handle this, the situation was too much. All of the stress of these past few months hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the world tilted as he began to fall, everything turning black while someone shouted.

"DRACO!"

_He was running, he had to get to the alleyway before it was too late. He weaved in and out of different building trying to find the all-too familiar skull mask. He hoped to Merlin that he wasn't too late._

"_Please, be here." He muttered, running as fast as he could into another alleyway. Curse these muggle buildings, they all looked the same! _

_He felt tears well up in his eyes as yet another dead end met him, he was going to fail. _

_He was going to fail like he failed everything else. "I'm so sorry, Mother!" He whispered in frustration as he dropped to his knees, unsure of what to do now._

_For once in his life, he wanted to be useful and not just some dead weight. He wanted to be the hero and save someone for once. Now, he has just failed. He knew it was stupid but his life was filled with others helping him and never the other way around. _

_He hit the ground, once more, before he furrowed his brow in determination. He wouldn't give up; he would continue looking until he found her._

_He left the alley he was in and continued to run down the wet, dark sidewalk. It was completely empty not a single soul prowled during this time of night. He ignored a shout of his name behind him not even giving a thought of who it might be behind him as he neared another alleyway._

_He took gasping breaths as he turned his run into a slow walk as he tried to, calmly, walk into the alleyway and his eyes widened as he found his mother struggling with a masked man standing against a wall. He felt joy rushing through him as he stepped forward and the man roughly pushed his mother forward._

"_Well, Malfoy," He snarled, his grip on his mother's arm tight._

"_I have it but, first…" He trailed off as he stared at his mother. The man chuckled, darkly._

"_I don't think that's how it works…now, hand over the goods!"_

_Draco reluctantly pulled out the sealed potion he had been working on for two weeks now and bent down to roll it towards the man._

_The man bent down swiftly to pick it up with his unused hand before he quickly examined it to and cackled, "Ah, yes, the Regeneration potion …this will surely resurrect our lord!"_

"_Hand over my mother." Draco said, evenly, he didn't care for a stupid potion and he felt no fear that it would bring the Dark Lord back. He was dead –he and Harry made sure of that— and without any of the Horcrux to hold him to the world of the living there was no way that bastard would ever rise again. _

_The man stared at Draco, making him uneasy as he could not see his face. "I don't think so; I think Narcissa would make a lovely mistress for me." _

"_YOU BASTARD!" Draco roared, angered as he made his way towards the Death Eater._

"_NO!" Narcissa screamed in despair, tears running down her face._

"_STUPEFY!" A new voice shouted behind Draco causing a red light to stream past Draco and hit the masked man square in the chest causing the potion to shatter and releasing Narcissa. Narcissa quickly ran to Draco, embracing him before turning to see their savior._

"_Harry!" Draco exclaimed, surprised to see the green-eyed man before him. _

"_Draco, you idiot! Why didn't you call me?" He said, frowning, coming to stand next to Draco._

"_I wanted to do this on my own, Harry, and for once I wanted to do the saving" He whispered, looking up at the man he secretly fell in love with._

_Harry looked at him with sad eyes before pulling him into a hug, kissing the soft, blond head as he whispered, "You did good, Dracp.o_

_Draco nodded, looking up at the taller man with shining eyes as he smiled, "Really?"_

_Harry chuckled, throwing an arm around Draco's shoulder as he nodded, "Really__ but it doesn't kill to ask for help also__."_

"_Well, isn't this sweet?" A new voice emerged from the shadow causing them all to jump. Narcissa moved behind the two men so she would not be in the way. _

"_You have no use for u,s anymore, Malfoy… AVADA KEDRAVA!" He exclaimed, a jet of green light shooting from his wand and heading towards Draco who froze; not knowing what to do but embrace death. He closed his eyes as the light neared him but was surprised to feel a pair of warm arms embrace him. He opened his eyes just in time to see the death curse hit Harry's back and rebound back to the second masked man, killing him instantly._

"_H-Harry, you saved me…again…" Draco whispered as Harry still held on tightly to him as Draco unloosened the arms from around him he was shocked to see Harry crumple to the ground, lifeless._

"_No-N-No-No-No…not Harry, please, not Harry!" Draco whimpered as he fell to his knees and searched for a pulse, his mother stood, stunned, unsure what to do. _

_He breathed as he felt a fluttering, small pulse and looked at his mother with watery eyes, "We have to get him to St. Mungo's!"_

Draco woke with a start from the same dream he had been having these past few months. However, he knew better –it was more than a dream; it was a memory. A memory of what had occurred that night and only three people truly knew the truth: his mother, Harry and himself.

He had told everyone it was a surprise attack from behind by an unknown assailant and he had found Harry on the ground in one of the alleyways after he had rescued his mother.

He couldn't bring himself to tell anyone what really happened, how Harry was really trying to protect him because Ginny was right; it was his entire fault. He was stupid to think he could take on Death Eaters by himself, he should have asked for help and, maybe, he would not be in this mess now.

"Draco?" His mother asked, softly, as he pulled himself up from the laying position that he was in to sit up on his bed.

"How long was I out?" Draco asked, groggily.

"A day." Narcissa replied, simply.

Draco's eyes widened in horror, "A day! Why'd you let me sleep that long, mother?" He stood to get up and get dressed so he could go look for Orion.

"Because you were exhausted, Draco, your body just couldn't take any more stress and just shut down." Narcissa replied.

"Well, did you find Orion?" Draco asked, hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. We've looked everywhere, Draco." She said, desperately as her son groaned in misery. "The Aurors have even looked in every single house in 50 mile radius of us and nothing, Draco…she's gone."

Draco shook his head, in denial, pacing." No, she can't be gone. I just have to think…"

There's got to be someplace they haven't looked, somewhere hidden, somewhere no one would ever think to look in, somewhere like…

"Grimmauld's Place!" Draco exclaimed causing Narcissa to jump "Have you looked there?"

"N-no but, oh Merlin, she couldn't…she wouldn't…oh no, she's hiding there!" Narcissa said, shocked that they missed that little detail.

Harry's home, how could they forget to look in there?

"Let's go." Draco said, he didn't care if he had to move the whole world he would get his Orion back.

. . . .

It was a chilly night as she trudged up the hill to the house that stood tall and unwavering. It never seemed as beautiful to her as it did now as she stood looking at it for the first time in eight months. This house brought back many fond memories; of her as a child, as an adult, with Harry and without Harry.

She sighed, swiping a hair from her eye, pushing the thought of Harry to the back of her mind as rain fell on her in a soft rhythmic patter as she made her way up to her childhood home.

_'Harry is dead, he's not coming back. So, don't get your hopes up.'_ She thought, firmly. She nodded resolutely as she continued walking. Thinking of Harry was painful and it hurt, it really did.

Her friends thought she was heartless when she said her boyfriend was dead but it was a defense mechanism for her; she wanted to prepare herself when they finally did tell her that he had died.

Her heart broke every day without the man whom she thought lover her as much as she loved him.

But, now, as she looked back at the times they hung out –every Friday night— at Malfoy mansion with the others, Harry eyes would always be for only Draco, only Draco would make Harry laugh the hardest and the loudest, only Draco could bring Harry's green eyes to soften with love.

Only Draco would bring Harry to kill and be killed on his behalf.

It broke her heart and it hurt – my Merlin it hurt —more than anything could.

It made her hate Draco Malfoy even more. It filled her with bitterness and hatred as she thought of what Draco took from her: her boyfriend, her son, and her friends.

She had nothing left, Draco had them all.

She didn't have anywhere else to go, she had left the hospital and she couldn't go back to the Malfoy's that was the reason she left in the first place to get rid of them.

As she walked she admired the huge front yard and the fond memories of chasing gnomes and chasing either Fred or George. She smiled at the fond memories; life was simpler back then.

She reached the front in no time, noting that nothing had changed and it still looked the same. She hesitated briefly before she knocked softly.

It only took a moment until lights flickered on and the latches to the door were being unlocked.

She almost sobbed in joy as she was face to face with a plump, ginger woman staring at her, wearily and tiredly.

"Ginny?" She yawned out.

"Mum," Ginny sobbed out, going closer to hug her mother; enjoying the warmth and safety it gave her shivering form. "I've come back, I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have left. I should have listened to you."

"Ginny, what happened to the baby?" Mrs Weasley, quickly, asked pushing her away to examine her flat stomach.

"It died…stillborn." Ginny lied, her head bowed not trying to feel regret of where she had really left the baby. This was all for the best.

"It's all for the best, m'dear." Mrs Weasley echoed her sentiments. Ginny nodded, putting on a smile and trying to forget the sweet baby that she left to die, cold and hungry, at Number 12 Grimmauld's Place as her mother ushered her in warmly.

**X**


	9. A Broken Heart

**We All Fall Down**

**Summary: **AU Harry is in a coma, Ginny is pregnant, and Draco can't seem to just walk away.

**Warnings: OOC, het, slash, strong language, mentions suicide**

**Pairing: **Harry/Ginny, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Blaise/Pansy, past Draco/Astoria, other pairings

**Rating: **Mature

**Chapter Nine: A Broken Heart**

**. . . .**

_"You can die of a broken heart - it's a scientific fact - "_

_― Abby McDonald, Getting Over Garrett Delaney_

**. . . .**

The darkness was suffocating, it enveloped him and he felt no matter how long he walked –floated? — There was no end to this pit less darkness. It felt like a hard pressure on his body, squashing and breaking him slowly and, sometimes, he felt as if he was falling.

He had long since stop trying to figure out where he was. Last thing he remembered was blonde hair and a green light then…nothing.

He had lost track of time, also, in this never ending darkness.

But it was all he had in here, darkness was his friend. Darkness allowed him to think and ponder without any interruption – that is until the voice appeared.

Sometimes, he would hear a far off, distorted voice speak to him and it would feel a lot warmer around him and he wouldn't feel as if he was suffocating, anymore.

The voice left him feeling free, the smooth and melodic sound soothing him as the voice spoke.

He always waited for bated breath until the next time the voice would surface again, telling him wonderful things like Hermione and Ron refusal to speak to each other –if he was there he would knock the two in the head—and how Ginny was doing and, Merlin, he was going to be a father.

He wished that the voice would speak about Draco, though. God, he missed the snarky blond and one day he wished to see those pretty, grey eyes of his again.

The voice made him less lonely and it strengthened him, and made him want to leave the darkness even more so he could meet that lovely voice who had kept him from succumbing to the darkness for so long.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He wanted out.

. . . .

Draco let out a long, drawn out sigh as he gaze forlornly at number 12 Grimmauld's Place, it stood ominously and dark.

'_Creepy as hell'_ Draco thought as he looked at it from afar. It had been a while since he was here and it was even worse now that Harry wasn't with him. It hurt too, not having the raven-haired next to him dragging him inside as Draco complained at the rough treatment all the while Harry laughing at his antics.

Draco felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought of Harry's boisterous laugh that could light up a room and make any heart flutter. It was so full of life and joy. Harry made everything better.

"Harry," Draco whispered, pulling his coat tighter around him as a brisk breeze flittered through picking a few leaves off the ground in its path. "I'm so sorry; I've failed you and Orion."

He gulped as he quickly crossed the pavement and walking up to the house. Pulling out the key from his coat, he stuck it in the key hole and twisted, hearing the satisfying clunk as the door unlocked.

The door creaked open, ominously, from lack of use as he stepped in quietly.

His shoes filling the air with a light tapping noise as he passed empty portrait after another. The sight caused a smile to flit on his face as the memory of how they had gotten rid of those shouting portraits from the house.

"_What?! You're telling me that I won't have to listen to that old HAG ever again?"_

"_That's what it says, Potter."_

"_Then what the heck are we waiting for, Dray? Let's go!"_

Despite the current situation, his smile grew wider as he marched on through the house, memories of Christmases and birthdays past entering his mind.

Draco stopped as he saw the mistletoe that hung on the doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen. Harry was always horrible and lazy at putting away holiday decorations. He shook his head in disapproval, a frown marring his features despite the warm feeling it brought him.

That mistletoe was the same exact one Harry used for their first Christmas they had together after the war eight years ago.

"_Hey, Dragon, mistletoe…"_

"_H-Harry, I don't think-"_

"_Just shut up and kiss me."_

The house was quiet, eerily so. It made him uneasy as he quickly went upstairs, trying to rid himself of painful but wonderful memories so he could focus on the task at hand.

Orion.

"Please, Merlin, don't let me be too late." Draco muttered as he took the stairs by two, getting to the top in no time. He quickly opened the doorstep each bedroom, while keep a sharp ear for any whimper or cries.

"Orion!" Draco cried out, his tears resurfacing as he realized only two bedroom were left to look into. His heart was beating harshly and his hands were clammy and pale. "Orion, where are you?"

He paused as the next door was Harry's bedroom, he took a deep breath before he opened it with a little bit of more force than needed and entered.

"No…" He shuddered as he shakily entered the room, his eyes going straight to the bed where a small bundle was laid with only a small cover to shield it from the harsh cold coming from the open window.

"Oh, Merlin, Orion!" Draco screamed, running to the bed he kneeled and gently nudged the sheet aside and his heart broke at the sight of his baby boy.

The first thing he noticed was that Orion was not crying, the second was Orion was blue all over and cold to touch, his lips were slightly parted taking small little breaths and his eyes were closed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, please, Orion, please be alright." Draco muttered tears beginning to run down his face as, thinking quickly, he pulled off his coat and carefully bundling the child up with it and then pulling out his wand, he cast a strong warming charm on the baby before cuddling him close to his chest.

"Harry, please, forgive me." Draco choked out as he covered Orion's cold face.

Not sparing another glance around the room, he apparated straight inside of St. Mungo's.

. . . .

Draco was shaking, his whole body shook as he handed over his bundle to the Healer and he felt lost in the middle of the hallway as they all ran the intensive care unit of the nursery ward with his baby boy.

He barely registered multiple pops surrounding him until his mother laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. His0 breathing was labored and his heart was pounding as his hand shakily reached his head as he let out a sob.

"My baby," Draco lip trembled as his hands clenched. "My son, oh merlin…"

"Draco, you need to calm down." Hermione soothed.

"Please, Draco, let's go home. It's been a long night and you need rest." Pansy tried, grabbing her best friend's hand and tried tugging him to the exit.

Draco resisted. "No…NO! Let me go! I'm not going anywhere until I hear how my son is doing!" Draco pulled his hand from Pansy's grasp and went to stand at the same place where the Healer's had left him, his hands clasped together as he stared earnestly at the door that led to intensive care.

"Draco," Narcissa murmured, moving closer to him letting her heat seep into his shivering form. "Everything will be okay, everyone's here for you, my Dragon. We are all worried for Orion but nothing good will come out of having panic attacks. Don't push us away, Draco, don't shut us out."

Draco could only nod, blinking back tears, as his mother's soft words wrapped around him like a warm blanket as he sighed and allowed Pansy to lead him into an empty seat.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he rocked back and forth. His gray eyes red from crying and dull with despair as he whispered, "O-Orion…" The image of the cold, silent baby surrounded by frantic Healers started repeating in his mind.

"Everything will be okay, Draco." Hermione assured, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Draco just closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder.

Draco knew he was a mess but the thought of Orion's still and motionless broke his heart. If he ever saw Ginny again he would kill her, damn the consequences. His heart broke at the thought of how devastated Harry would be if he woke up to find that Draco had ruined his life. He had chased his girlfriend away and his son was near dead because Draco was such a selfish, jealous prick.

"Orion…" Draco murmured, shifting his position to get more comfortable, slowly drifting to sleep.

He didn't know how long had slept but soon enough he heard Hermione's voice.

"Draco?" Hermione shook him gently. "Draco, wake up, there's someone here—."

"What?" Draco blinked as he righted himself to stare at Hermione in confusion. However, Hermione was not looking at him but past him. Draco turned to see who was behind him and his heart turned cold.

"Astoria?" Draco exclaimed in surprise, he hadn't seen the girl in almost three or four years, Draco examined her, silently, noting that she had changed; she was thinner and paler than he remembered and she looked more haggard and depressed.

"Hello, Draco." Astoria said, before nodding to Narcissa as she pleasantly said, "Good day to you, Lady Malfoy."

"As to you, Ms Greengrass, pray tell what brings you to St Mungo's?" Narcissa asked in a cold tone.

"I actually came looking for Draco." Astoria said, turning her attention back to the blond.

"What do you want, Astoria? Now, is not the time." Draco gritted out, his hands in tight fist.

"How did you know he was here?" Hermione asked, curious.

Astoria sneered at her, "If you must know, Mudblood, I went to the Manor but I only found Zabini and Weasley there. Zabini was tight lipped but Weasley was easy enough to manipulate to tell me where you were." She finished, flippantly.

"I will repeat what I said, Astoria, what do you want?" Draco repeated his gray eyes full with anger.

"Remember that night, three years ago, Draco, when you were so lonely that you searched for my company?" Even looking sickly as she did, Astoria seemed menacing.

"If I remembered correctly, it was you who sent me an invention." Draco replied, uncaringly, ignoring the questioning looks he was receiving from his friends.

Astoria twitched at his uncaring tone, as if she didn't mean anything to him and she felt her anger and despair build. "Well, as you can see, Draco. I am sick and I don't think I have much—"

"Is that what you came here for, Astoria?" Draco sneered, taking a step towards her. "To ask for money or black mail me or—"

"Will you let me finish?" Astoria snapped, glaring at him. "I don't have much time and that night left me something, Draco."

Draco paled as he had a niggling feeling as Astoria words sunk in. He knew what they had did three years ago and he had hoped that he would forget that night. Now, it was biting him in the ass.

"What are you getting at, Greengrass?" Pansy snapped, impatient and uneasy.

"He's two and half years old, his birthday is April 4th 2003 and his name is Scorpius Hyperion M—"

"No." Draco interrupted; he shook his head in denial and took a step back. This was too much for Draco to handle; he had to focus on Orion, _his son! Orion was his son!_

"Yes," Astoria mocked her lips thin in disapproval. "He is your son, Draco, and if I was not to die soon I would never have let you know about him."

He looked at his friends, Pansy had a shocked expression on her face and Hermione was frowning at him, in anger or disgust he couldn't decipher. Narcissa looked at him with a concern look as if he would have another panic attack.

"I—" Draco choked his face pale and his hands beginning to shake.

"Where is he, Astoria?" Narcissa asked, knowing her son couldn't think at the moment and she had to be the one to take charge.

Astoria looked at them with an unknown expression before she turned around and headed toward the front desk, she spoke to the receptionist who nodded and bent down to lift up a tiny blond boy from behind the desk and handed him to Astoria.

Draco took a step back as Astoria walked back towards them and he felt faint, the boy looked like an exact replica as him. He had the same shade of blond, same pointed nose, and same gray eyes. This boy was definitely a Malfoy and Draco could not deny it any longer.

This was his son.

"Draco…" Hermione gasped as she took in the boy's feature.

"I know." Draco responded, firmly.

Astoria placed the boy on the ground and stooped down to look at him in the eye. She smiled sadly as she brushed some hair from his face, "Baby, Mummy can't be with you anymore because mummy's sick but don't worry, Daddy will take care of you."

The boy tilted in his head to the side and repeated, "Daddy?"

"Yes, he's going to be your family now." Astoria pointed towards Draco and the boy turned to meet Draco's eyes. Draco felt his heart clench and he knew he was a goner. He knew he would protect and kill for this boy and all he wanted was to see this boy happy.

_Scorpius was his son._

Scorpius turned back to his mother and said, "'kay Mummy."

Astoria smiled at him, lovingly kissed his forehead before picking him up again. She turned to Draco who was looking at the two in shock and stared hard at him. "Take care of him, Draco." When he nodded, she went up to him and handed him Scorpius who wrapped his tiny arms around his neck.

Astoria hesitated before she stepped towards Draco and kissed his cheek, "Goodbye, Draco, we could've been great together."

Draco said nothing as she stepped back and apparated from St Mungo's. Would they have been great together? If he had forgotten about Harry after that night and pursued a relationship with Astoria, would they still be together until this day? He knew they would but he also knew he wouldn't be happy. He would never be happy without Harry.

He sighed as he looked down at his son in his arms who was staring at him, curiously. "Daddy?"

Draco gave him a watery smile as he nodded and said, "I am."

Scorpius mouth twisted in thought and said, "Hungwy."

Draco's heart melted and he nodded but he bit his lip knowing he couldn't leave without knowing how Orion was.

_Orion,_ he thought, guiltily. He totally forgot about his infant son with all that was going on.

Sensing Draco's indecision, Narcissa stepped forward. "Come, Scorpius, grandma will get you some food."

Scorpius smiled before extending his arms for Narcissa. "Mama! Food! Mama!"

Narcissa chuckled as she took the toddler from Draco and gave him a stern stare. "I expect an explanation when I get back." Before she turned and headed to the elevator.

Draco gulped as he turned to Pansy and Hermione who were both glaring at him.

"We expect one now, Draco Malfoy." Pansy said, hands on her hip.

Draco didn't have a chance to respond as Orion's healer finally entered the hall, looking tired but pleased.

"How is he?" Draco demanded as the healer approached the small group.

"He is stable, Mr Malfoy. He had severe hypothermia but you brought him here right on time. He will be fine once he starts eating and regaining his strength." The Healer explained, smiling at the relieved look that spread around the group.

"Thank you, Healer." With a nod, the Healer excused himself and left.

Draco sighed and sat on a seat heavily, relief flooding throughout his body.

"I'm so pleased that Orion will be okay." Hermione said, smiling as she sat on Draco's right side while Pansy sat on his other side.

"I'm so happy," Draco muttered, looking at his hands. "If Orion had—I mean—I don't know what I'd do."

"He's fine, Draco." Pansy soothed. "Now, tell us about our new nephew."

Draco groaned and wished a hole would open up and swallow him whole.

"He's a product of a one night stand," Draco said, in a monotone voice. The two girls gasped in surprise.

"Draco," Hermione said, horrified. "I thought you were in love with Harry—"

"That doesn't mean that I don't have needs!" Draco snapped. "It was two months after Harry and Ginny got together and I was depressed. I just wanted attention and to be wanted. Astoria, well, she gave me that attention." He couldn't believe he was talking about his love life with Pansy and Granger.

"Where did you two meet?" Pansy demanded.

"She actually contacted me to come over and catch up and I just accepted. One thing led to another and next thing you know, we—" Draco made a weird motion with his hand, blushing. "I knew I forgot the contraceptive spell and I had hoped that nothing came from that night. When months and, then, a year passed, I figured that there was nothing to fear."

"Draco, you never told me this!" Pansy screeched causing Draco to wince.

"I didn't tell anyone and I just moved on, I thought it was nothing." Draco said, exasperatedly, running his hand through his hair.

"Astoria seemed to think she was going to die, Draco, did you know anything about this?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"No, I didn't." Draco said frowning in thought as they got up to leave the hospital. Astoria never showed any signs of sickness since the day he met her so he was baffled at the thought that a sickness could kill her.

Two days later, Draco learned from the _Daily Prophet_ that Astoria had committed suicide; the picture of her body held up with a noose and a single withered rose held in her hand would haunt him until the day he died.

It was studying the picture that Draco knew what condition she had: the sickness of a broken heart.

**X**


End file.
